


THE HARRYS: Episodes 1-5

by ShannonXL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonXL/pseuds/ShannonXL
Summary: When seven Harry Styles impersonators wake up in a locked room, there's only one logical explanation: Management!!
Kudos: 2





	THE HARRYS: Episodes 1-5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rave/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Harries](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/701722) by Rave. 



**Author's Note:**

> There's even a website https://theharrysconspiracy.wordpress.com/
> 
> (All characters played by me.)
> 
> #staywoke


End file.
